Weak and Shattered
by GhostDog401
Summary: They pretended to be strong, to be unbreakable, but they were all weak and shattered. Orginal 6, set during 5 year time skip and Invasion


**Weak and Shattered**

**Genre: Angst, Family  
Characters: The Orginal 6  
Pairings: Spitfire (Main) Broken Supermartain**

**Set during the five year time skip and Invasion**

_They pretended to be strong, to be unbreakable, but they were all weak and shattered._

Wally was the first to break, his smile failing him and his green eyes failing to light up as they once had.

There was a time when he smiled, a time when he didn't have a care in the world. That was the time when the hero business was a game. A game where the bad guys always lost, but soon he realized that it wasn't it a game.

That it was real and as reality came crashing upon him like the giant rock that crushed Aquagirl beneath it he broke. He stood there motionless, staring at the limbs stretched out from beneath the rock as if still trying to escape. It was his fault, Tula was dead and now Aqualad was gone because of him, because he wasn't fast enough.

He tried to stay strong, but he couldn't look anyone in the eye, he couldn't smile, he was weak. He was shattered.

Artemis went next following Wally into the abyss of shadows.

She was no longer snarky and ready with a comeback, she couldn't be, not when her family was falling apart all over again. Not when everyone was screaming at each other, not when Aqualad was gone, it was all her fault, maybe if she hadn't kept secrets.

She used to think that a heroes life must be easy, that the villains had it hard, but she was wrong. A heroes life was just as, if not more, tragic, it's what made them heroes. This hardship and tragic gave them the power and will to become stronger and better.

So as she watched Wally break before Tula's grave in the grotto she remained strong, comforting him, helping him, but she was broken and weak. So she didn't put up a fight when Wally asked if they could leave the hero biz, because her family was shattered and broken all over again, she had no reason left to stay.

Kaldur was next, the strong leader, the one who could do anything breaking into unfixable pieces.

Kaldur screamed out Tula's name as he watched a rock fall upon her in slow motion his eyes widening in fear as he reached out to her.

He watched as Wally skidded to a stop just in front of it, the teenager was paling and looked like he was trying not to puke.

So when Nightwing came up to him, explaining a plan to infiltrate the Light, he accepted. He wanted something he had never wanted before….revenge, for you see calm, level-headed Aqualad was left shattered and weak when Tula's spirit left her body.

Nightwing's weakness never showed, he couldn't let it show. After all he was the boy who could crack concrete, he was the leader of The Team now. How could he afford to be weak? Because if he was weak, they were weak.

So as he sat there a cup of hot chocolate in hand he didn't let a tear fall, he couldn't let people see him cry or they would cry, they would think there was no hope left.

So when Wally called him out he sat there calm faced and defended himself, he said that everything was going to be fine….Wally didn't believe him.

So as his once best friend left the Hall of Justice he finally sobbed, because deep down inside he was weak, he always had been. His life had been shattered like the broken bodies of his parents, like the pieces of his and Wally's friendship he had just left lying on the floor.

M'gann was harder to break, she remained strong throughout the years, not wanting to believe that her Earth family was falling apart.

So when Conner broke up with her she didn't cry, she just glared at him and told him she didn't love him, that way she had the last word, that way she broke up with him. After all that's how Earth girls did it on _Hello Megan._

So like on _Hello Megan _she moved on, she found her rebound guy that was destine to be her one true love, just like in the movies.

But then she intruded upon Kaldur's brain, she broke him, and upon breaking him, she broke herself and as her walls fell and she became weak, she left her mind shattered across the floor….just like her victims.

Conner had broken long ago, he just never told anyone, he had always been weak, but his invulnerability made him appear strong.

So when M'gann intruded upon his mind he yelled and screamed, telling her to get out, that it was over…he never expected it to hurt so much, never expected to miss her touch inside his mind.

He watched as she continued to attack people, living beings, her green eyes never ceasing to stray from her target, never moving until her victim foamed at the mouth and she released them or at least what was left of them.

He had the pattern memorized; he knew exactly when she was going to do it. First she would become rigid and her eyes were lock onto a target. Her eyes, the beautiful brown ones he had so long ago loved, turned a monstrous shade of green as she attacked the mind of her target.

She would raise her arm, her hand making a squeezing motion, like she was getting juice from an orange, and then it would be over. She'd deliverer the information she had received and go on with her life without another moments glance.

That is until they infiltrated the Reach, since then she has become like her victims, distant and unresponsive. She's scaring Gar and La'gann, she's scaring him. So when he finds out what happened aboard that ship he jumps at Nightwing screaming at him, telling him that he secrets have hurt them and he breaks.

Alone in his closet of a bedroom he breaks, sobbing to himself. He'd broken just like the friends he had known for ages, just like his family.

And so they all lay there weak and broken, pieces of them scattered across time, pieces that can never be glued back together, because how can you find every piece. Every piece that you have lost in five years.

_They pretended to be strong, to be unbreakable, but they were all weak and shattered._

**So I never really connected to Rocket and Zatanna so that's the reason they're not in the story...sorry guys...**

**Anyways I hope you like it :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
